Random One-Shots
by The Bloody Cat Lady
Summary: Just some one shots with some OCs and crossovers and random people and stuff.


I sat down on the chair, reading my book. My eyes scanned the pages as I read through. Usually, the only places I would read are my home and at school but today, I felt like I should get a new book at the library so here I was, reading a couple of pages. And by couple, I mean that I was trying to get as much as the book read as possible before they kicked me out. I quickly turned the page, eager to read more of the story.

"Hey, Caitlin." I heard the familiar voice call me.

I gave a frustrated sigh as I stuck my finger into the book to use as a temporary bookmark. When I turned I saw my friend, Gwen, approaching me.

"How did you even find me here?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

She let out a smile as she sat down next to me. "I tracked you down and here I am."

I just let out a groan as I stuffed my face into the book again.

"What are you reading?" She asked, tugging her dark brown hair into a quick ponytail.

I looked down at the book cover. "Oh, it's just a random book I found on the fantasy shelf. It's really good, actually." I said, shrugging.

She gave me a bored look and suddenly, her gaze went somewhere else.

"Hey, look who it is." She said, smiling devilishly.

I groaned. "What now?" I turned to follow her gaze and saw a familiar face coming towards me. His dark brown hair swept lightly across his hazel-green eyes and a small, white jacket, covering a part of his blue jeans. This face could only belong to one person. Luther.

He let out a small wave as I turned to Gwen. "I hate you." I growled but her smile just got even wider.

He sat down across from Gwen. "Who hates who?" He asked, making himself comfortable on the chair.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Gwen wiggled her eyebrows at me and suddenly stood up. "I have to go to the bathroom." She said, pretty loudly, and gave me a look that told me exactly what she was suggesting.

I narrowed my eyes at her and gave a frustrated sigh. She wiggled her eyebrows one more time before retreating towards the bathroom. I looked at Luther, awkwardly and made an excuse for the silence by stuffing my face back into the book.

"So..." He said, looking at the table.

I was mentally cursing Gwen for leaving me in such an awkward situation at the time that I didn't realize Luther's eyes on me as my face got redder and redder as I read on. I suddenly put the book down and was tempted to throw it across the room but instead settled on sliding it over to the other side of the table, aggressively.

"Uh...you okay?" He asked, giving me a weird look.

"Uh. Yeah. Perfectly fine. There's a lot of books on that shelf. That book didn't really fit my tastes. I'm gonna find another book." I rambled as I made my way over to the fantasy section again, my face getting as red as a tomato.

When I turned back around I saw Luther take the book and curiously start reading to the place where I left off.

_Oh my god, I forgot to take out the bookmark!_ I thought, my eyes wide.

"Hey!" I called, running over to him and trying to snatch the book from my hands but he held onto it, pulling it away from me.

"You have some very interesting taste in books, Caitlin." He said, chuckling.

My face, that had finally turned to normal, began to redden again. "Give it back!" I said, reaching over his shoulder to grab it from him.

He just laughed as he kept reading. "That sounds really uncomfortable. Are they bringing out chains and handcuffs?" He gasped, mockingly. "Caitlin! How dare you read such vulgar stories?" He said.

"Give. It. Back." I felt like my face was on fire and I blushed real easily so it was probably super noticeable.

He just laughed as he got up from his chair and walked away from me, continuing reading. I frowned and chased after him, trying to grab the book from him. He lifted it up over his head, knowing that I couldn't reach it. I jumped up and down, trying to grab it and tried to pull down his arm but that didn't seem to work either.

"God dammit, Luther, you know I can't reach it!" I growled and stopped jumping, knowing I wouldn't get it and just stood there, frowning at him.

"Aw, you're no fun." He said, chuckling. "Hmm..." He said, as he started walking away from me and he started reading aloud.

"She grabbed onto the bulge in his pants as he let out a-Hey!" He said, laughing as I punched him in the shoulder.

"Will you shut up, we're in a public library!" I growled.

He gestured around us. "But no one's here except for the librarian and...hey, Gwen has been gone a really long time." He said, looking towards the bathroom. He leaned down to me and whispered, "do you think she's got the poops?" He said, smiling as he saw my reaction. I punched him in the arm.

"Jerk." I growled, grabbing the book away from him and running away.

"Hey!" He called after me and suddenly we were racing around the library until we got yelled at by the librarian, threatening to kick us out.

My face was red from running and I turned to Luther who quickly pulled the book out of my hand. "Thaaank you." He said, smiling.

I frowned and gave a waving-a-white-flag gesture. "Fine. You win." I said, crossing my arms.

He opened the book again and began reading. "I told you it wasn't my taste in books. It's like some Fifty Shades right there."

Luther cocked an eyebrow. "You read Fifty Shades?"

My face got red. "No!"

He laughed. "You did, didn't you?"

"No!"

"Whatever, Caitlin." He teased.

"Stooooop." I whined but he just laughed.

"Whatever. I think it's cute when you're in denial." He said, laughing.

I shook my head and then realized what he said. "You think I'm what?"

His face seemed to pale. "Nothing."

"Kiss her." She heard a loud whisper from behind a bookshelf and I groaned.

"Gwen shut up." I growled through my teeth.

Suddenly, we were approached by the librarian. "Okay, kids, if you want to make such a racket then go outside and do it. You're disturbing the people who actually have come here to read." She snapped.

I looked around and suddenly realized the small amount of people that were sitting in chairs.

"Out!" She snapped. "Or I'll call security!"

"Fine, fine, we'll leave." Luther said, handing the book to the librarian, stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began heading outside. I followed.

"What a bitch." Luther grumbled as we stepped outside. I walked alongside him and looked back, noticing Gwen was not following. I could see her figure, though, giving me a small thumbs up as she walked the opposite direction.

"Yeah." Was all I said and we walked in another awkward silence.

"Sorry I got you kicked out." He said, suddenly.

I shrugged. "Whatever, I don't really care. If I really need to, I'll just ask my other friend for a book. She has plenty she's dying for me to read."

He just gave a small, crooked smile.

"Sorry about Gwen. She thinks that she's a matchmaker. I don't know why but she is trying to desperately trying to get us together. I don't know why, I mean you kinda deserve much better and-"

He suddenly turned around, his face twisted in anger. "Will you stop that?" He growled.

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Just...stop putting yourself down. You're so much more than that! You're one of the few people I actually like and you keep shaming yourself. You have so much life in you and you're so fun to be around and I just don't understand why you keep doubting yourself. I just hate it..." He rambled on and on and I just sat there, staring at him, opened-mouthed.

When he finally stopped ranting, he looked at me and then just gave a frustrated sigh as he grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened and I just stood there in shock. I ended up going with it and kissed him back, a small smile pulling up on my lips. His lips pressed mine open, his tongue brushing against them. He pressed my back against a brick building and continued kissing me, roughly. I fell into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck, my hands slowly snaking their way into his hair. His tongue danced with mine, deepening the kiss. His hands left my face, dragging them across the sides of my body, stopping at my hips, pressing myself against him even more. Oh, the warmth felt so nice and his lips were so soft and-.

"Hey!"

I jumped, startled when I heard an angry voice and opened my eyes.

"Ignore him." Luther growled, his lips brushing mine. I turned my head to see the owner of the voice and it was an angry middle-aged man.

"You stop with your nasty behavior in front of the public! It is rude and offensive to some people!" He snapped.

My eyes wandered but the place around us seemed empty. Luther turned around, frustrated, and sighed.

"Yes, sir. We'll move to a more secluded area that fits your taste." He said, bitterly.

My face suddenly got red. Secluded area?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the wall. Instead of taking me to another place, he ended up taking me back to the library.

"You better get home before your dad notices how long you've been gone." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I just gave a small smile as I planted a short kiss on his lips. "See you later, Luther." I said with a smile as I headed home.

When I turned away, he didn't hear or see the little giggle and my fingertips brushing along my lips. My only regret that day was it not lasting longer. The thing with love, though, is that when you finally get the thing you've been waiting for, it's absolutely worth the wait. Just like Luther was.

(**A/N Even though he's not even real. ;-;**)


End file.
